Watership down: What if What I want Makes you sad?
by Eternal0snow92
Summary: Campion agreed to help Hazel and the outsider's Vervain believes he a traitor. Woundwort believes Vervain's lost it after the great game stunt problem is that luck may not be in their favour.


Author's note: I do not own Waterhipdown under any cirstumstances. This is my first ever fan fiction so I hope it doesn't suck if it does your view's will help me to make sure it wouldn't suck :D No planning is involed. haha. I just did it at the top of my head, i was encouraged by a friend to write a fan fiction and I hope you like it :) If your good a spelling please get in contact with me as I Don't have a spell checker. e.e

Chapter one

"Look's like frith is blessing on us today" Hawkbit muttered to himself half in and out the warren's entrance. Staring towards the sky which was a mixture of shades of grey, inicidacting that it wasn't going to clear any time soon. Watching the rain drop's dancing and swirling in circles. It hadn't rain this much since pipkin's abduction'.

Hawkbit was debating wheather to skip sillflay and retreat to his warm burrow but his answer was answered for him" Let's not hope bigwig doesn't get any idea's about any wide-patrol's hey chum" The voice belonged to the gifted story teller.

They both started to hop together in sync with Hawkbit at the front, they stopped at the end of the length of the branches sheltered by the leaves preventing them getting wet. The pair was quietly silflaying till an unwelcomed voice and word's they didn't want to hear reached to there ear's.

"Lovely day for a wide patrol don't cha think lad's?" Bigwig stated followed by Hazel. Knowing his friend's passion for the rain a smirck appeared on his face.

"I know, why not let's ask General Woundwort for Silflay, whilst were at it" Glaring at the head of the security. He had his reason's for being tight on the security, they came face to face with the enemy. With knowing that they lived for war, negoicating for peace to combine the two warren's. It wasn't going to happen. War would have to be the closure and cannot be avoided. As Hannah stated they can only be one leader. Two leaders just causes problem's. With off the scale idea's of total opposite view's of how a warren should run.

Ever since Primose and Blackavar escaped they tightened the security, BIgwig and ex captian's like Holly were unable to rest knowing the enemy lived for war and would do anything to get what he want's with the strength and number's behind it. It was only natural to be worried. Peace would have to wait.

"That's not the spirit Hawkbit "Hazel stated "It's actually ideal weather to get close to the Efrafan's. If they got wind of us we could easily escape without leaving any trail's" Hazel said encourgingly trying to convince his friend who had a disbelief expression of 'how could take his side'

"Sound's like someone's got a plan"Bigwig asked smircking Bending down taking a mouthful of grass.

Hazel smiled back but frowned before he began "It's about time we got Campion we got Campion out" Although it would be easier said then done. He was loyal to his chief even though he was betraying him being and inside Spy. What worried Hazel and those that knew him directly on the down, it would only be a matter of time before Woundwort got the wift of it. With Vervain's hatred proven to be a blessing in disguise the General knew of this because he would latch on to any sign's of him beinga Traitor.

He was stripped from his rank of authoitiy, because he refused to give Vervain the answer he wanted. Cut his ration's time and time again vervain was more jealous of Moss is loyality and respect to calling him Sir. Suffered to the result of Campion's loyality to Hazel and the outsider's he was able to push away the eyes of supciousion's. Gain the general's trust and be given his rank back. At a price for trying to save his chief from warren of the shinning wire.

"We were lucky enough to send vervain around the bend the last time" Hazel contributed.

"Next time we may not be so lucky" The group fell silent as Primose and Blackberry came close approching the buck's feeling the tense atmosphere. They both gussed that they were comming up with tatic's to throw of Eferfan patrol's from finding the warren. The silver doe did not have much encounter with the Eferfan's. But from the word's of primose it was enough to send shiver down to her spine. Knowing to stay clear from the rabbit with the red eye. She feared that she would be taken as a prisoner, her dream's would be crushed.

Living in such away, it would of been better off staying at Sandleford warren.

It was pure luck that their attempt's that they managed to gain an alliance with the heart of Eferfa. The buck's agreed to go on a patrol to gain more knowledge . They had Keehar keeping a close eye from above. As much to Bigwig's dismay it was Hannah that were able to give them the info about Campion's status.

Bigwig admired Campion's strength he surived the Hawk attack, saved Primose and keeping his word as an Officer knowing how hard siding with the chief's threat. He would certainly be promoted to be a Captain without question.

'With Keehar and Hannah' 

Gliding above Eferfa it was hard to make out through the rain, there were strange that there was less activity. Only a few were sillflaying under supervison of course. But not as many officer's were on Guard. Normally a few would be scattered a few metres away from each other looking after their mark for any run away's or trouble maker's.

The General came up with the idea that he could lessen their spirit by trying to cut everyone's Sillflay time's. So they had less spirit to rebel but something within the General had been nagging away at his heart . 'war isn't the way General' it came from the young buck that they tried to make an exchange for Bigwig, Hazel and Fiver.

He had sent regular wide patrol's under Moss and Captain Campion and Vervain. He's madness had proven more then just a nusiance. But he didn't have any choice the more that were searching for the outsider's Warren. The quicker he would be able to take control of new flesh. So he was able to return Vervain's status as Captain regardless of his belief's.

Moss and Captain Campion were standing on their hind leg's with their ear's picked up on guard for any intruder's. Campion dreaded this job mainly because the last him he was on guard duty two strange rabit's claimed to be the lord's frith messenger's. He was glad that it was Moss that he was working with because Moss had the same sort of belief's as Hazel and himself that would never hurt another without reason or abuse authoity.

Campion laughed softly to himself staring towards a winding road. Moss noticed this looked directly as his Captain."Something funny sir?" The pure white buck asked with curoisty. It was nice to he his friend smiling. Ever since Vervain questioned him, starving him for answer he wasn't going to get. He had a good heart and admired his strength. One of the descent officer's. He had lost his spark, like something changed within the Captain. A never ending cloud hoovering over his head. The brown buck looked back at Moss.

"I was just remembering the two guest's that tried to convince The General that they were Lord's frith's messenger's" Campion replied. "Saying he was the next El-ahrairah" Moss recalled that moment over hearing them in the General's chambers and couldn't help but smile.

Truth be told Campion had feeling's for Primose. He was disheartened that his effort's were in vain to find out that she left with him. But in the high light of the situation she was now free. Moss was the only accompany he had and the occasional updates he had with the outsider's on Woundwort's plan. Since he agreed to that he felt like he was an alien in his own warren. A recorgnisedable sound broke the laughter up putting Moss on Guard as well as his Captain.

It was the gull. Probably Keehar. Campion still stayed alert trying not to be too supcious or too farmilar.

Hannah from above on keehar's back were clinging to the fur of her friend' s back despite her many time's of flight she still prefer's the gound. Still cling's for balance and reasurance of not falling.

"The securtity doesn't look too heavy today" Hannah commented, seeing only two buck's at the entrance. And a few owsla captain's.

"May be woundwort and that ugly rabbit decided to give up " Keehar responded. Hannah grew more supcious. She knew by 'ugly rabbit she was referring to Vervain "I think it's far more then that keehar - let's see if we can get closer" Keehar nodded and swooped down futher towards the ground.

Campion eyed at Vervain who came into view trying to resist the urge to growl. He was comming back from the wide patrol. Followed by a few other's. Campion strangely miled.

"Alway's a pleasure to see you 'Captain Vervain'" In a sarcastic voice. Moss saw the tension building up. Between the two buck's. Vervain despite his hatred had sore spot for Campion before the trick that the outsider's played.

"General woundwort had asked me to tell you to take my place as you return and report if you found anything new about the outsider's." Campion spoke drly informing him .

"I just did a wide patrol!" Vervain squeaked . Insulted that he had been asked to do guard duty as well as wide patrol as far as man trail.

"Not questioning his judgement are you?" Campion asked glaring at him . Vervain backed down and placed himself next to moss on the opposite side of the entrance. Campion looked back over his left shoulder. "i'm going to go on solo patrol. My owsla said their was a near by fox" He stayed long enough to capture the fear that starting creeping in to the black buck's eye's.

True to form and starting to hopped out of sight. As much as he wanted to he couldn't really tell moss of his plan's. He would be putting himself, Hazel and other's that the encountered at risk. As much if this plan worked to live at the Down. With Moss and a few other's that didn't abuse the authoity. Those who were slaves. To live in a world that were free from cruelty and order and able to do what Rabbit's were born to do. No more patrol's.

No more war. Campion had his own plan.


End file.
